<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound To Grief by Kritty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589276">Bound To Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty'>Kritty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coda, Comforting Sam Winchester, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Grief/Mourning, I want my boys to be happy but I can't stop hurting them, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, non-verbal Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble that takes place immediately after the episode "Despair". Dean is literally down. Sam as well. A grief-stricken moment for the Winchester boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound To Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written before 15x19 aired and even though I was okay with the way that episode started, I would always love to see a scene like this. Give me sad, quiet brotherly moments like this - I'm cheap like that. </p>
<p>Anyway, maybe somebody likes it.<br/>Be safe and thanks for being part of the "Goodbye Supernatural" journey.<br/>- Kritty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>~~~</h1>
<p>The tears had somehow long stopped rolling down his cheeks but he was still pressing his hands against his face, not wanting to face the reality. The tragedy of it all. </p>
<p>
  <em>He was gone.</em>
</p>
<p>His jaw hurt from grinding his teeth but the pain was dimmed from everything else and he just couldn't get up, couldn't move.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cas was gone, and -</em>
</p>
<p>"Dean?"</p>
<p><em>No.</em> He couldn't deal with this.</p>
<p>"Dean."</p>
<p>A hand was on his shoulder, he felt his brother's presence next to him, voice earnest and strangely nervous.</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn't. </em>
</p>
<p>He pressed his hands harder into his face, throat closing up until he felt like choking, right here on the spot.<br/>
The hand moved to his head for a second, before landing on his shoulder again, grabbing it tightly.</p>
<p>"Dean, I..."</p>
<p>Sam's voice sounded like the inside of his chest: bound to grief and despair, barely hanging on, almost empty.</p>
<p>He felt his brother sitting down hard next to him, hand leaving his shoulder. A short silence settled over them, and he knew he had to say something, anything, hands sliding down a bit.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p><em>He couldn't do it.</em> Nausea seized him.</p>
<p>"I know, Dean.", Sam whispered. "I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this double drabble maybe you should check out "no voice, no sound" by BalthTheChaoticGood. We have similar takes on the SPN characters imo and their story is, like, really good *_*<br/>(https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565372)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>